Field of Invention
The present application relates to a virtual reality system. More particularly, the present application relates to a management of accessories in the virtual reality system.
Description of Related Art
In the current virtual reality (VR) environment, controller devices are commonly used to interact with VR scenes, such as game themes or VR contents. Usually, one virtual reality system is compatible with limited types of official accessories, such as controllers, sensors, touchpads or speakers. An accessory made by one manufacturer may not accepted by a virtual reality system made by another manufacturer. In other words, the virtual reality system has a poor compatibility to non-official accessories or 3rd party accessories.